1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of avionics communications and more particularly to a method and device for managing communication channels for data exchanges from an aircraft, capable in particular of permitting asynchronous exchanges of digital messages between the information system of an airplane and that of the airline company on the ground with the aid of several communications means.
2. Discussion of the Background
The needs for information exchange between an airplane and the ground are increasing with the development of airplanes. These needs are related in particular to updates of the different components of the airplane information system, to the transmission of flight information items from the ground stations, to the transmission of maintenance information items from the airplane to optimize the costs, and to the services offered to the passengers.
It is appropriate to distinguish the exchanges of information between the airplane and the ground and the exchanges of information between several systems of the airplane, related to the airplane or to the passengers. The systems present in the airplane are able to communicate with one another by standard communication means, such as by hard-wired networks or by wireless networks, especially WiFi (Wireless Fidelity) networks of 802.11a/b/g type.
The links between an airplane and the ground are generally specific to the airplanes. For example, the ATN communication system (Aeronautical Telecommunication Network) AGARS (ARINC Communication Addressing and Reporting System) makes it possible to exchange coded data between the airplane and the ground via VDL (VHF Digital Link), Mode S or satellite links.
The costs of specific links between an airplane and the ground are generally higher than those of “open world” communication systems, such as WiFi, WiMax (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications), GPRS (General Packet Radio Service), UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System), MPDS (Mobile Packet Data Service) or SBB (Swift Broad Band). In addition, these open world communication systems often offer performances superior to those encountered in the avionics world, and they are undergoing a rapid technological evolution. However, they may reach maturity and/or become obsolete in less than ten years, potentially representing a serious handicap in the aeronautical field, where development and standardization time is long.